Un amour de chat-pardeur
by kuro666
Summary: Ceci est un OS YAOI que j'ai inventer et que j'ai poster. Il parle de l'histoire d'un homme chat ( NEKOOO-CHAAAAN x) ), pour en savoir plus vous n'avez qu'à le lire, héhéhé : Bonne lecture :3


_****__**Voici un OS que j'ai écrit l'année dernière. Je suis retomber dessus en fouillant dans mes dossiers, et j'ai donc décider de le poster. ATTENTION CECI EST UN OS YAOI DONC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LE YAOI CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE LIRE ! ( je précise quand même qu'il ne se passe rien de bien hard dans cet OS qui se veut plutôt soft ) Sinon Je me suis relut et j'ai corriger pas mal de fautes d'orthographe mais il doit en rester encore, alors excusez-moi si jamais vous en voyez ! En attendant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter, merci *w*  
kuro**_

_**Un amour de chat-pardeur**_

Depuis la nuit des temps les hommes-chats existent, ceux-ci peuvent prendre forme humaine ou féline. Mais, malheureusement, du fait de leurs différences ils on été discriminés, alors la plupart d'entre eux disparurent, et finalement au file du temps et de l'histoire ils on été oubliés. Mais ces créatures existe toujours et sont bien là, tout près de nous, mélanger a la population animal ou encore humaine.

_Corée du sud,_ _Séoul, quartier résidentiels._  
-Chérie je suis rentré, j'ai fait les courses !  
-Miaou !  
L'homme se retourna et vit un chat complètement noir sur le seuil de la maison, là où lui-mème se tenait il y a un instant.  
-Oh ! Comme tu est mignon toi ! L'homme le caressa et le chat se mit a ronronner. Il posa alors le sac de course au sol pour pourvoir mieux caresser l'animal.  
-Hum ! Crétin d'humain ! Sembla dire le félin.  
D'un bon il prit le sac dans sa gueule et s'enfuit avec, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je m'appelle Choi MinSuh, je suis un homme-chat voleur. Je ne vole jamais rien de très important, seulement de quoi me nourrir ou aménager mon carton, comme de la nourriture ou des couvertures. C'est une existence simple mais que j'aime. J'aime trop cette vie pour prendre forme humaine et m'intègre dans la société, je préfère rester en tète à tète avec les étoiles et les rues de Séoul. En tout cas, grâce a ce crétin j'aurais de quoi manger ce soir, puis, demain je me remettrais en chasse. J'ai repéré une maison où un jeune homme vit seul, ce se sera du gâteau que de lui chiper quelque chose ! Héhéhé a demain jeune homme ~!

Le lendemain, dans la rue de futur ma victime, je me cacha dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Tout près de la maison de celle-ci. Je jubilais à l'idée de mon mauvais tour, après tout, dès lors que je prenais quelqu'un pour cible il n'avait plus aucune chance, il était en mon pouvoir. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant que le malheureux n'arrive, il tenait dans ses mains un sac remplit de nourriture. Quand vint le moment où je miaula il se retourna et d'un regard lasse, sans expression, il déposa quelques aliments au sol et ferma la porte de chez-lui sans plus de cérémonies. Je fus alors blessé dans mon amour propre, non seulement mon tout n'avait pas marché mais en plus il m'avait donné un peu de nourriture par « PITIER » ?! Non, je refusait cet idée. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire avant d'avoir réussit. Dans mon métier il ne fait pas s'arrêter dès que l'on subit un échec mais plutôt remonter a cheval tout de suite.  
Et c'est ainsi que tous les jours pendant un semaine la même scène se reproduisit. J'en avait tellement marre qu'un plan dangereux mais qui avait beaucoup de chance de marcher se forma dans mon esprit, ma forme humaine pourrais le voler sans problème. Le soir même, je l'attendis devant sont allée sous ma forme non féline. Je m'étais transformé en humain brun et plutôt grand, mais fin, avec des yeux verts émeraudes, ma véritable forme. Lorsque le jeune homme passa devant moi je lui dis bonjour comme si je le connaissais. Surpris, pendant un cour laps de temps il desserra sa prise sur le sac et en un geste je lui vola, l'idiot me courus après, je me retourna pour voir s'il gagnait du terrain sur moi, mais je ne vis pas la voiture. J'eu le réflexe de prendre ma forme féline pour me protéger. Une grande douleur s'empara alors de moi dans le dos et les cotes. Puis plus rien, la douleur disparut petit a petit, tendis que le noir se faisait de plus en plus danse, je me laissa alors sombré tranquillement dans cette chose si douce nommé : l'inconscience.

Je me réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. J'étais sous ma forme humaine, des électrodes étaient branchés sur mon torse. Elles étaient reliés à des machines bizarre. Comment on appelait ça déjà ? Aucune idée … J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs mais dès que l'un d'eux remontait en moi il disparaissait aussitôt, insaisissable. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je fit semblant de dormir. La porte s'ouvra et un homme en blouse blanche dit :

-Sont cœur bat trop faiblement, nous allons devoir l'opérer.  
-Vous êtes sur ? Répondit une femme a coter du premier protagoniste. C'est une opération couteuse et nous ne savons même pas qui il est, il n'est dans aucune base de donnés ! Et nous ne savons pas non plus s'il aura de quoi payer l'opération …  
-Je sais mais, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça …  
-Je me charge de payer, dit une autre personne en entrant dans la pièce, c'est a cause de moi qu'il c'est fait renversé, j'assume donc les responsabilité, et puis je n'ait pas attendus pendant deux jours qu'il se rétablisse si c'est pour qu'il meurt au final !  
-Très bien venez avec moi, vous allez remplir les papier, s'empressa de répondra la femme.  
Une fois les personnes partis je prit le temps le temps de réfléchit. A qui appartenait la troisième voie ? Elle me disait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Au bout de quelques minutes je cessa de plancher sur cette question et m'affola soudain. La dame a dit qu'ils allaient me faire une opération du cœur ! Je suis un homme chat c'est normal que mon cœur batte plus lentement ! En voulais me sauver ils vont me tuer oui ! Il fallait que je m'échappe. Je décrocha les électrodes, en alerte, je me préparait a courir au cas où il y aurais eu une alarme, rien. Soulager, je m'approcha de la fenêtre, mais j'étais apparemment au quatrième étage. J'avais beau être un homme-chat pas sur que je retombe sur mes pattes a cet hauteur là. Je fit alors la seul chose que je pouvais faire, je me transforma en chat pour passer inaperçu, après tout personne ne me reconnaîtrait sous cette apparence non ? Je traversa donc l'hôpital en forme féline, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où, tout près de la sortie, une jeune femme cria :  
-Mais qui a laisser rentrée cet animal ici ?! Quelqu'un me saisit alors entre ces bras et dit :  
-Désolée c'est mon chat, il a du me suivre et il a du rentré ici sans que je ne m'en rende compte.  
-Ce n'est pas grave mais je vous pris de le sortir tout de suite du bâtiment.  
-Pas de soucis, merci et au revoir. Et sur l'homme, me tenant dans ses bras, sortit.  
Dès que nous fûment dehors je me débattit pour me libéré de l'emprise de l'humain. Mais j'avais beau me débattre, le griffer, le mordre, il me tenais fermement et ne lâchait pas. Que me voulait-il ? En me débattant je réussit a me tortiller pour me retrouver sur le dos et j'en profita pour observer mon kidnappeur. C'était un jeune homme grand, brun, comme moi, il était musclé et ses yeux était brun avec des reflets de feu a l'intérieur, a coté de lui, même sous ma forme humaine j'étais un petit gabarie. Sont visage me disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?! J'eu spontanément un image de voiture de ma tète, et alors tout me revint en mémoire : l'accident, l'homme, le tour que je voulais lui faire, tout ! Qu'allait-il me faire ? Allait-il prendre sa revanche ?! Je voulus me débattre mais cette fois si il n'eut rien a faire pour me retenir la douleur me tiraillant les cotes et le dos m'empêcha formellement tous mouvement. Pour la première fois de ma vie je commençais a avoir peur. Personne ne pouvais venir me sauver, je n'était qu'un homme-chat sans attache, personne ne se soucierait de ma disparition ! J'ai lus une fois dans une bibliothèque qu'avant on coupait la main au voleur, j'espérais que cette idée ne lui traverserait pas l'esprit ! Tendis que la peur et ces pensées obscures m'envahissaient nous arrivâmes chez lui, il me relâcha qu'après avoir fermé la porte de sa maison et me posa sur le canapé, il alla penser les plaies que je lui avait faites et pris un chaise, Il s'assit en face de moi, et me dit en regardant droit dans les yeux :  
-je sais que tu es un humain spécial, qui a le don de se transformer en chat. J'ai toujours crus que sa n'existait pas les hommes comme toi, j'ai toujours pris ça pour un comte qu'on racontait au enfant mais quand tu t'es fait renversé et que tu a pris ta forme féline j'ai réaliser que tu existait vraiment. Peut-tu prendre ton autre apparence s'il te plaît ?  
- …

-quoi ?

-miaou !

-Ne te fou pas de moi ! Je veux te parler d'homme a homme.  
- … si je prend ma forme humaine je serais nu …  
-Quand tu t'es fait renversé, tu a plonger littéralement dans l'inconscience et tu a pris ta forme d'humain, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai pus t'amener a l'hôpital. Ils on dus t'enlever tes vêtements, là bas, pour t'ausculter, je t'es déjà vus nu, donc se n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas de ça.  
- Mais …  
-d'accord, d'accord ! Tien voilà des vêtements !  
Sur ce le beau jeune homme, oui il faut avoué qu'il était très beau, alla cherché des vêtements a lui. Il me les lança en me disant que s'ils étaient trop grand se n'était pas grave. Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il voulais mais comme il se retourna je me dit que de toute façon pour parler je serais plus alaise en humain, je m'exécuta donc. Que j'eu finit d'enfiler les vêtements je regarda de nouveau en face de moi et je vit que le pervers c'était retourné et me fixait.  
-Tu vois aucun problème. Dit-il  
-gloups /  
-Bon écoute, je veux savoir pourquoi tu cherchait a tout pris a me voler quelque chose, et surtout si ça vas, après tout tu t'es fait renversé par une voiture.  
Je me rassis sur le canapé et posa mes mains sur mes genoux en baissant la tète.  
-J'ai mal au dos et au cotes mais ça vas, je me rétablirait vite. J'enchaîna en lui racontant ma vie de voleur avec pour seul amour les étoiles et les rues de Séoul.  
-Elle a l'aire vraiment bien ta vie ! dit-il en laissant enfin une émotion apparaître sur sont visage. Mais il redevint tout a coup sérieux.  
-Maintenant, je veux que tu me dise comment devenir un homme-félin ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu ne me l'ait dit !

- Quoi ? Demanda le félin ?  
- Tu a bien entendu, je m'appelle Yong HyunHan, j'ai 19 ans et je veux changer de vie, pour y parvenir je veux devenir un homme-chat.  
- ... On ne peut pas le devenir, tu naîs comme ça, ou pas. Répondit-je.  
Cette réponse eu l'air de le dépiter, un voile d'une très grande tristesse passa devant ses yeux, et la tête baisser il ne répondit pas. Je m'empressa alors d'ajouter pour lui remonter un peu le moral :  
- Mais tu peux changer de vie autrement tu sais !  
Il ne répondit que quelques instants plus tard :  
- J'ai toujours crus que l'on pouvait le devenir ... fait moi la promesse que tu ne ment pas !  
- Non je te promet que c'est vrai !  
- ... tu trouveras la porte tout seul ...  
Sur ce il partit, je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction mais en moins je pouvais en profiter pour m'échapper, mais un remord me reteint. Même si c'était intéressé il m'avais sauvé lorsque la voiture m'avait renversé, il était même près a payer les frais médicaux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'enfermer dans son cafard. Étant un fan de nourriture japonaise je lui prépara de bonnes nouilles pour lui apporter de l'énergie, avec du saké, pas beaucoup bien sur ! Modération oblige ~! J'attendis quelques heures pour lui laisser le temps de digérer le coup. Puis je le trouva grâce à mon odorat ( un des avantages à être un homme chat ) il était dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Elle était petite et sobre. HyunHan était appuyé contre la fenêtre , entrain de fumer.  
- Tu fume ?  
- Non  
- ... je suis pas aveugle tu sais ...  
- Non, normalement je ne fume pas.  
- ah d'accord, bon je t'es préparé à manger, j'y pose sur le lit, prend ton temps pour manger.  
- Attend, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Alors vas t'en !  
- Parce que tu souffres et je te rend l'appareil pour l'hôpital, ne t'en déplaise mon beau !  
- Je veux pas de ta pitié.  
- Tu confond pitié et compassion. Bon maintenant, tu manges et après tu me rejoint dans ton salon.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Parce que je l'est dit sale gosse !  
Sur ce je m'éloigna en faisant mine d'être énervé. Les enfants, ils fonctionnent tous comme ça, il faut s'énerver pour qu'ils vous écoutent. Je retourna donc dans le salon et j'en profita pour mieux faire connaissance avec les lieux. Le salon était comme la maison, sobre, il y avait une fenêtre donnant vue sur la rue, un canapé, et une petite table avec quatre chaises.  
Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendis une dizaine de minutes avant que le brun ne se décide à descendre. Je l'obligea à mettre une veste, à sortir de la maison et à me suivre dans les dédales de rues dont Séoul était pourvu. Au bout de quelques minutes la foule nous submergea, je dus prendre HyunHan par la main pour éviter que l'on se fasse séparé. Cette ville est très belle, mais des milliers d'hommes parcourent ses rues. Après avoir marché pendant une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes à un parc d'attraction. Nous entrâmes discrètement sans payer en escaladant la clôture. Mon compagnon d'abord réticent à le faire finit par me suivre. Nous aurions pu êtres surpris a tout moment ce qui faisait grimper d'un cran la tension régnant dans nos cœurs. Nous réussîmes toutefois a nous infiltrer sans nous faire repérer. Nous passâmes alors une après-midi F-O-R-M-I-D-A-B-L-E. HyunHan arrêta enfin de se morfondre et je le vis même sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il souriait ! ... oups a quoi je pense moi ? Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, vers 22h30 nous dûmes partir, le parc fermait. Nous le quittâmes donc et sur le chemin du retour nous nous tinrent la main, comme deux amoureux, même si la foule était beaucoup moins importante. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Hyun demanda :  
- Dit ... maintenant que je vais mieux ... tu vas partir ?  
Je sais pas ... J'ai envie de rester avec toi mais j'aime trop ma vie de vagabond ...  
Le brun ne répondit pas, le visage inexpressif comme a sont habitude. Les larmes me montèrent alors aux yeux toutes seules, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je les essuya vite.  
- Désolée .. enchaînais-je  
- Pourquoi tu pleurs ?  
- Je sais pas c'est venu comme-  
Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase, mon ami s'était emparé de mes lèvres, je lui rendit son baiser quand sont corps se serra contre le mien. Mon cœur rata un battement. Malheureusement, nos lèvres se séparent, puis Hyun dit :  
- Reste au moins un peu ... s'il te plaît ...  
- D'accord ! Lui répondis-je sans même hésiter, avec un sourire béa figée sur mon visage.  
Il me pris tendrement la main et me fit rentré dans sa maison, il était tard et nous avions tous les deux sommeils, après m'être changé en vitesse ( empruntant quelques vêtements à ma moitié au passage. ) j'allai m'installer sur le canapé lorsque mon homme me dit :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il ?  
- Bah ... j'ai pensé que ... enfin voilà quoi !  
-... baka ! Viens.  
Il me reprit la main, et mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Il m'accompagna à sa chambre, me poussa sur le lit et éteignit la lumière. Il prit alors place contre moi, et blotti l'un contre l'autre nous nous endormîmes.  
Le lendemain matin je me réveilla tout seul. Inquiet je me précipita dans le salon, vide. Encore plus inquiet je vérifia toutes les pièce de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la cuisine à vérifier ( NDA : la cuisine c'est nous ,et shmidtz ! 8D. ) Au comble de l'inquiétude je pénétra dans celle-ci en vitesse et je vit HyunHan entrain de boire un café. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant essouffler et les cheveux en batailles.  
- C'était toi qui faisait ce raffut ?!  
- Oui ! mais tu m'a entendus ?  
- Difficile de faire autrement !  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté alors ?  
- C'était plus plaisant de t'imaginer me chercher partout;)  
- Mais-heu ...  
- T'es mignon !  
- non c'est faux ! /  
- si  
- non !  
- si ! Dit-il en se levant. Il me plaqua au mur et m'embrassa alors passionnément Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à lui résister. Après quelques instants, vraiment trop courts, il mit fin au baiser et me dit en me mordillant le cou :  
- alors ?  
- bon ok ... peut être un peu ...  
- un peu ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant les fesses  
- Et ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Je te fait plaisir !  
Il passa alors ses mains sous mon caleçon pour mieux me caresser. Ses petits baisers dans le cou et ses caresses me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Il commença alors à m'enlever mes vêtements et à me faire des baisers papillon sur le torse. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à l'objet de ses convoitise. Il malaxa alors mes bourses fines d'une main et me caressa les fesses de l'autre. Mon corps s'échauffait, déjà mes petits cris se faisaient entendre. Il lécha alors l'intérieur de mes cuisses en remontant doucement. Une fois arrivé au sexe il le pris en bouche et fit des mouvements de pompe régulier en faisant jouer sa langue sur mon gland. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus intense, mon corps s'échauffait, plus il me touchait plus je m'excitais. D'un coup HyunHan s'arrêta. Je crus mourir de frustration. Je l'interrogea du regard.  
- Désolé mais je vais aller faire les courses. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard;)  
- Attend ... je veux venir avec toi !  
- D'accord mais change toi avant, ta petite chemise de nuit me donne envie de te violer et je peux te parier que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir jusqu'au magasin !  
- Ok ...  
Je remontas dans sa chambre et lui emprunta d'autres vêtements. Quand je redescendis il me lança :  
- Au faite, tu n'es qu'UN PEU mignon ?  
- Oui ! mais là tu n'a pas le temps de me régler mon compte il faut qu'on aille faire les courses :P  
- Ouais .. tu perds rien pour attendre !  
Et c'est en rigolant que nous sortîmes de sa maison.  
Sur la route pour aller au marché nous nous tinrent la main, nos cœurs battaient a l'unisson et nous étions sur notre petit nuage. Mais malheureusement un requiem d'horreur s'annonça avec la venu d'une voiture noire. Celle-ci s'arrêta en face de nous. La vitre du coté passager se baissa et un homme chauve, assé âgé, apparut. Il avait des lunettes noires et un flingue en main.  
- Bonjour petite pucelle, je viens juste te rappeler qu'il te reste deux jours pour me payer, si tu ne paye pas ...  
- Je sais ce qu'il m'arrivera, c'est bon. Et je n'es pas l'argent, pas encore.  
- Ah bon ? Je te conseil fortement de l'avoir dans deux jours, car tu sais ce qu'il vas t'arriver, mais à ton ami, tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera ? Dit-il en me montrant du doigt  
- Ah non ! Laissez-le en dehors de ça !  
- Très bien, a dans deux jours donc !  
- Mais ..  
- PAS DE MAIS ! Hurla la racaille en agitant sont flingue.  
- Très bien, très bien ...  
L'homme remonta la vitre et la voiture partit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je abasourdit.  
Ma moitié m'expliqua alors qu'il devait une grosse somme d'argent à la mafia coréenne, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de leur emprunter de l'argent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il voulait devenir un homme chat. Même s'il changeait d'identité et de vie ils finiraient toujours par le retrouver mais en chat, ils ne pourraient pas, c'était impossible. Nous continuâmes notre chemin sans un mot. Après avoir fait les courses, quand nous fument de retour à la maison, nous allâmes nous coucher, abattu, bien qu'il ne fut que 11h45. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir, contrairement à HyunHan qui était épuisé à force de se creuser la tête pour trouver une solution au problème. J'en profitas pour réfléchir à un plan, il était extrêmement compliqué mais il sauverais mon âme sœur. J'étais près a tout, même si je le connaissait depuis peu, Yong HyunHan était l'élu de mon cœur, la personne pour laquel je me battrai et dépasserais mes limites. Je n'avais même jamais connus l'amour avant lui, alors j'allais le protéger par tous les moyens.  
La nuit vint enfin, doucement je quittas le lit. Je pris ma forme féline et partis de la maison, mon royaume m'appelait. L'air était frais et exceptionnellement pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la ville endormit. Le soir retenait sont souffle, la nuit n'osa plus respiré, un forfait allait être commis. Elle le savait et observait silencieusement. Je pris finalement mon courage a deux pattes et fila à travers la ville, vers mon objectif, plus déterminé que jamais.

Je rentra tôt dans la matinée, vers 8h, éreinté, les dernières heures que j'avais vécu était très stressante et c'est avec soulagement que je voyais le soleil se lever. HyunHan M'entendit rentré ce qui le réveilla sûrement. Mais, heureusement il ne se doutait de rien, il avait juste cru que je m'était levée un peu avant lui. Comme a sont habitude il alluma la télé et mis les information en buvant sont café. Et il tomba sur un reportage spécial :  
« _Retour sur l'information phare de ce journal : la statuette de la muse Lisabonna, exposer au musé de l'art antique a Séoul a été voler. Sa valeur était estimer a plus de 300 millions de won. Pour l'instant un seul indice a été trouvé, une emprunte de patte de chat. La police n'a rien voulus déclarer mais continue à mener sont enquête. C'était tout pour se reportage.  
Maintenant la météo en compagnie de ... »  
_Hyun éteignit la télé se tourna vers moi avec un regard accusateur.  
- Et ! Je n'est rien fait !  
- Ah bon ? Dit-il en me fixant  
- Heu ... o-oui !  
- Tu ment très mal.  
- Roooh ça vas ! Tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger ! Dit-je en baissant la tête  
- Regarde moi, je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu te mette en danger pour moi.  
- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ... dit-je en marmonnant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien ...  
HyunHan souffla, avant de me dire :  
- Bon explique moi tout.  
- Et bah ... Cette nuit je me suis infiltré dans le musée, ça n'a pas été très difficile vus la sécurité, enfin bref je te passe les détailles. Quand je suis sorti du musée avec la statuette je suis tout de suite allé la caché, puis je suis aller voir le chef de la mafia.  
- Comment t'a fait ?! O,o  
- J'ai utilisé un de mes réseau. BREF ! J'ai réussit a convenir quelque chose avec lui, tout a l'heure a midi nous avons rendez-vous dans les égouts, je lui remettrai la statuette contre tes dettes.  
- Mais ce ne sera jamais réglé ! Dès que tu lui aura remis il te tuera !  
- Je sais. J'ai un plan.  
- Un plan ?  
- Oui. Tu vas finir de boire tranquillement ton café puis tu vas aller remettre un lettre anonyme a la police. Leur expliquant que tu sais qui a la statuette et qui la voler. Tu leur dira de venir pour 12h10 au lieu que je t'indiquerais. Tendis que moi pendant se temps je m'occuperais du mafieux.  
- Quoi ?! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu vas pas y aller tout seul ! Lui il aura ses hommes de mains, il te tuera.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas sans défenses. Et puis qui a dit que j'étais seul;) Sur ce je l'embrassa pour me donner du courage. Je pris ma forme de chat et sauta sur la fenêtre.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Préparé le terrain, fait bien ce que je te dit et tu verra qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je sauta par la fenêtre  
- Non attend !  
Je l'ignora et partit a toute pattes. Sa ne me plaisait pas vraiment de faire des cachotteries a ma moitié mais après tout, j'étais attendus.  
Après plusieurs minutes de courses j'ateignis enfin les faubourgs de Séoul. Un chat gris rayé noir vint à ma rencontre.  
- Nous t'attendions, dit celui-ci, suis moi.  
Je lui suivit et j'arriva dans un petit pré, une trentaine de chat m'apparurent alors. Un félin roux se détacha du groupe, qui s'était retourné pour mieux m'observer.  
- Excuse nous notre manque de politesse mais quand JiWeon nous a dit qu'un prince nous demandais notre aide nous nous attendions a voir ... quelqu'un de plus impressionnant ...  
- Un prince ?  
- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous appelons votre espèce mi-humain mi-chat.  
- Ah d'accord. Bon écoutez moi, si je vous ai demander votre aide par l'intermédiaire de JiWeon c'est parce que je veux mettre en prison un chef de la mafia qui sévit a Séoul. Je leur expliqua alors toute l'histoire, je leur dit ou se situait le lieu du rendez-vous et je leur expliqua ce que j'attendais d'eux. Je resta bien une heure en leur compagnie mais le temps manquait et je devait aller chercher la statuette ainsi que me rendre aux égouts. Je pris donc congé de mes compagnons et partit récupéré l'oeuvre que j'avais tout simplement caché sur le toit du musée. Après tout, le meilleur moyen pour cacher quelque chose c'est de le mettre juste sous le nez des gens, Une fois l'objet en ma possession je retourna a mon ancien domicile, mon carton, pour prendre des vêtements et me métamorphosa en humain. J'arriva aux égouts a midi pile, le truand était déjà là. Il était avec quatre de ses hommes de mains.  
- Bien, donne moi la statuette qu'on en finisse.  
- Très bien ...  
Je lui remis l'objet de ses convoitises en mains propre, il retourna dans tout les sens en la scrutant bien, comme si il voulait s'assurer que c'était la vraie.  
- Ce n'est pas une fausse déclara-t-il. A vous, messieurs.  
Sur cette phrase ses hommes de mains pointèrent leur flingue sur moi.  
- Écoute moi bien, tu a l'air très doué en temps que voleurs, je te veux sous mes ordres, choisit sois ça sois la mort.  
- Je choisirais une troisième option ...  
- Laquelle ?  
- A vous ! Criais-je  
Tout se passe en quelques minutes, des chats sortirent alors de toutes parts, touts les chemins propices a la fuite furent coupés, ne laissant aucune retraite possible. Se fut un déchaînement de griffe et de crocs. Dans la bataille je réussit a attraper le mafieux dans le dos, à lui menotter les mains et a le faire s'asseoir je pris sont arme et cria a tout les chats présents de déguerpirent tout en les remerciant grandement pour leurs aide. En quelques secondes ils partirent tous. Les Hommes de mains, se relevant en sang, qui braquèrent leurs armes sur moi. Je regarda ma montre, 12h08.  
- La police sera là dans 2 minutes, je vous conseil de partir tout de suite. Comme pour appuyer mes propos une sirène se fit entendre juste au dessus de nous.  
Les hommes partirent sans demander leur reste. J'en fit autant, laissant le truand pester et dire des insultes, la statuette a coté de lui.  
Je rentra a la maison un vingtaine de minute plus tard. HyunHan m'attendait en faisant les 100 pas dans le salon. J'ouvris la porte. Mon amour d'habitude si insensible me sauta dans les bras et me serra fort contre lui. Même s'il ne le dirais jamais j'avais compris qu'il avait eu très peur pour moi. Après plusieurs minutes ensembles je mit fin au câlin. Je nous prépara du café et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer.  
- Tu lui a vraiment joué un mauvais tour ! Dit-il. Mais heureusement grâce à ce que tu a fait nous pourrons vivre tranquille.  
-Ouep je suis asser fier de moi :P Au faite tu ne devais pas t'occuper de moi ? dit-je en lui faisant un baiser dans le coup.  
- ... Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Répondit-il  
Je m'enfuis aussi tôt, comme un enfant jouant au « loup ».  
- Reviens là espèce de chenapan ! Ajouta HyunHan  
- Non ! N'oublie pas que je suis un amour de chat-pardeur


End file.
